This invention relates to a stick-down system for use in asphalt roofing membrane or shingles.
The asphalt roofing membrane industry is continually faced with the problem of shingles being blown off roofs when the roof installations are exposed to winds having velocities in the neighborhood of 50 mph or above. Generally, asphalt shingles are manufactured with a sealant applied to one side of the shingle such that, upon roof installation, the sealant is activated by the interface temperature at the point of contact between the factory applied sealant and the asphalt shingle with which it is in contact. Current industry practice requires that the activation temperature of the factory applied sealant be balanced with the necessity for avoiding premature activation during packaging and storage. The consequence of these diverse requirements is a compromise which requires interface temperatures to reach 140.degree.-160.degree. F. before sealing of the shingles in a typical installation occurs. It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a factory-applied stick-down system which exhibits high tackiness at ambient temperature and which permits sealing to occur at significantly reduced temperatures while still avoiding premature activation during packaging and storage.